


Warm Milk and Tea

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just relax, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Thunderstorms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: The older Mankai adults have trouble sleeping one night.written: june 30th, 2020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Warm Milk and Tea

Thunder shakes the building of the Mankai dorms. With a sigh, Sakyo rolls onto his side, glancing at the time on his phone. It’s nearly two in the morning. He has a mountain of work to do today but the storm is keeping him up. This is unusual. Usually, he can sleep through these things but tonight, he’s tossed and turned in bed for almost two hours. Fed up, he quietly gets out of bed, climbing down the loft. Azami is fast asleep, looking more relaxed than any other moment where he’s awake. Sakyo squints in the dark, reaching for his glasses as he shoves his feet into slippers. He slips the glasses on, then tiptoes out of the room. 

Rain is beating down on the courtyard like there’s no tomorrow. With hurried footsteps, he makes his way to the kitchen. Warm milk will help, he thinks. Upon arriving at the kitchen, he opens up the fridge door and is promptly disappointed. Instead of the usual milk carton, a sticky note sits in its place. 

_ ‘All out! Will pick some up tomorrow morning :) - Omi’ _

Grumbling under his breath, he shuts the fridge and crosses his arms. Before he can think of another solution, he hears footsteps and looks up from the floor. Chikage. They look at each other in surprise.

“Utsuki.”   
“Sakyo.”   
“Can’t sleep?”   
“Yeah. I was gonna get some milk.”

“Don’t bother. We’re all out.” Chikage’s tired face scrunches up in annoyance. 

“What about tea?” Chikage asks, moving past Sakyo. Sakyo flips the lights on as Chikage rummages through their usual tea drawer. “Why is there  _ nothing _ in this damn drawer? Didn’t Arisu buy tea the other day?” As thunder resounds through the building, the two stare at each other with blank faces.    
“I guess we have one more option,” Chikage suddenly says, shutting the drawer. Sakyo lets out a breath. 

“Fine,” he grumbles and the two leave the kitchen. In an unspoken hurry, their feet carry them up to Room 206. As they near the door, they can see the lights are still on inside. Chikage and Sakyo exchange confused glances as they stop and Sakyo knocks. The door opens and Guy looks at them with a blank face. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey. We, um, can’t sleep. There’s no more milk or tea in the kitchen so Utsuki suggested we pay a visit to Yukishiro,” Sakyo explains. 

“That’s reasonable. Homare and Hisoka are here as well,” Guy steps aside and Chikage and Sakyo enter. The door closes behind them. Azuma’s diffuser is running and cups of tea are laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch. Thunder booms and Hisoka sighs from his place on the couch. Homare is tucked in one of Azuma’s blankets, while the cuddler is already pouring tea for the newcomers. 

“Strange how none of us can sleep tonight,” Azuma chuckles as they settle onto the couches. 

“And yet all the kids are fast asleep,” Sakyo sighs, accepting a cup of tea. 

“Even the ones scared of thunder,” Chikage grins. It’s a strange sight to witness as the six eldest of Mankai Company sit in almost complete, yet comfortable silence. The storm only seems to be getting louder and stronger outside. Even Homare’s usual loud rambling has been reduced to soft whispers under his breath as he tries to lull himself to sleep. Once the tea has been finished, Guy gets up to dim the lights. 

“Now, how shall we do this?” Azuma asks, smiling at the others. Hisoka sighs again and leans against the older. Azuma’s hand settles gently on the marshmallow lover’s head and begins to stroke his hair. 

“I’m not sleepy,” Hisoka mumbles. 

“Well, we could just chat until we fall asleep,” Azuma suggests, looking around at his peers. 

“We have busy schedules tomorrow,” Sakyo says, arms crossing. 

“Oh, what’s a little late night? Besides, it’s not often this group comes together like this,” Azuma smiles. Sakyo glances at Chikage, who only shrugs, a small smirk on his face. He looks back at Azuma, who raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh, fine. But if we’re all late to practice tomorrow, it’s on you,” Sakyo unfolds his arm, leaning back into the couch. 

“Let’s not play the blame game just yet, Sakyo,” Homare chuckles. “I’m grateful for this opportunity to bounce my ideas off of you all!” Sakyo has to suppress a groan. As much as he respects Homare’s craft, the poet’s process can be quite annoying. 

“Why don’t we save that for tomorrow, Arisu?” Chikage asks, a smile on his face. 

“I’ll listen to you tomorrow,” Guy says, patting Homare’s shoulder. Homare smiles at the Zahran and nods happily. With that, Homare’s whispers stop. Now, he’s unsure of what to say. It’s thanks to Azuma that conversation slowly starts, beginning with his desire to go shopping. The conversation takes all sorts of turns and everyone is so relaxed, the storm outside becomes nonexistent. In time, Hisoka falls asleep, nestled against Azuma’s chest. His roommate falls after, his head resting on Guy’s shoulder. Then, Chikage follows suit, face pressed into Sakyo’s arm. 

“Well,” Sakyo sighs.    
“And then there were three,” Azuma laughs quietly. “Let’s just let them sleep here. Sakyo, you’re free to stay.”   
“I’m not sure I have much of a choice,” Sakyo says, realizing Chikage has a death grip on his sleeve. As Guy lifts Homare with ease, Sakyo nudges the green-haired businessman back down onto the couch. Once Chikage is lying comfortably, Sakyo slides the circular glasses off, setting them aside. The younger still has a tight grip on Sakyo’s shirt. He thankfully knocks out before he can even think any harder about it. 

Late next morning, the air in Room 206 is as still as can be. It’s the quietest any part of Mankai has ever been. The scene is one to behold. Homare’s entire upper half of his body is draped over Guy’s stomach, who is sleeping like he’s in a coffin. Hisoka is curled up on Azuma’s chest like a cat. Meanwhile, Chikage’s fist is pushing into Sakyo’s jaw. Sakyo himself has his arm strewn across Chikage’s face. Suddenly, the door flies open. Not a soul inside moves. 

“No fair! They had a sleepover without us!” Taichi pouts. 

“Fine by me. Don’t wanna have a sleepover with a bunch of geezers anyway,” Banri sneers at the sight of his seniors. 

“Looks like they couldn’t sleep last night,” Tsuzuru notes, nodding at the teacups on the coffee table. 

“Alright, let’s get them up! They’re already late!” Tenma shoves his way inside. So much for the peace and quiet. 


End file.
